1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus with a housing that can be held by a single hand of a user at two different primary holding positions.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 discloses a battery driven cleaning device with a handle. Other types of cleaning devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,246, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,231, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,736, U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,417, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,417, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,293, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,115, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,790, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,254, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,941, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,043, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,948, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,883, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,747, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,228, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,257, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,076, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,998, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,706, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,551, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,035, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,398, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,550, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,596, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,890, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,185, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,828, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,480.